Living in the Shadows
by lilytothelake
Summary: This story is about a broken hearted Naruto who yearns for Sasuke, his friend who left the village years ago, but not before revealing the fact that he was a vampire, and now Sasuke is back after all these years to claim the one he calls mate, but will Naruto accept him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of fanfic. So I decided to try something new in writing and decided to write this. My last story I wrote was way different from this one, and I just couldn't get into it, but I absolutely love this one. So enjoy and review. Thanks:)**

**Aki**

I can feel his breath tickle my neck, and make me long for the contact that was soon to come. With me pinned to the stone cold ground, I fail to notice the dew that tainted my skin with a chill that was drawn away from my body with every touch he laid upon me.

I Know I should stop him. After all, we're just friends, but I long for his touch once more. He tilts my head to the side some more, and I resist only a little to show him I still had fight in me, but the resistance didn't last long, and broke as soon as his lips touched my skin. At first he licked and suckled on the skin he held captive between his lips, until gently his teeth sank in, and my breath caught in my throat.

He continued nibbling on my neck, and then soothed it with a sweep of his tongue. I wanted to stay there in his arms under the night sky. I longed for time to stay frozen as he caressed the spot that was now appearing on my neck. I longed to feel his lips on mine.

Suddenly he pulled away and our bodies were flipped to the side. My body was spread across his and instantly I acted. I grabbed a hold of his wrist and pinned him to the ground. Even though he could easily switch our positions again so he was on top, he let me stay there just looking at him. His face which seemed so beautiful. His eyes which reflected the night sky above us. It was perfect.

Against my own will my head lowered to nuzzle the nape of his neck, but when I tried to bite and suckle as he did, he grabbed my wrist and flipped us again so he was dominant. Carefully he laid my back on the ground careful to not cause me pain, and once again went for the neck. I refused to let him have his way and instead moved my head to where he could have no access to my neck, even though in reality he could easily tip my head back and do anything he wished to. The fact is that I'm defenseless against him; I could fight all I want, but he would always be dominant.

His eyes gazed into mine, and I swore for a second our lips would meet, but instead something wet swiped across my face. A couple seconds passed until my mind finally was able to comprehend what just happened.

"You licked me!" I squealed. It was probably the most random thing he could have thought of doing at the time. Once again his face lowered to mine and his tongue swept across my forehead and made its way to the tip of my chin.

An idea flashed through my mind and suddenly I used the move he taught me himself to get out of the pin he held me in. I twisted and turned until finally my legs straddled his waist and his wrist were on the ground, pinned behind his head.

It was my turn now. A smile spread across my face as I swiftly brought my face down to meet his just as he did to me. My aim was dead on as the tip of my tongue lightly tapped his nose. Adrenaline filed my veins, and it seemed to take over my entire being. Just as he had down to me, I allowed my tongue to sweep across his brow line, following the lines to his cheeks, until finally I finished with a light tap on the tip of his nose.

Once again the tables shifted, and he was on top again. One hand held my wrist above my head while the other moved my hair out of my face. My body thrashed around as he once again licked my face. I don't know why, but I started freaking out. I trusted him with my life, and even though he doesn't know it, my heart as well.

"Shh, calm down," he said as his hands worked soothing motions over my body. None were sexual, but only friendly reassurance that he would never hurt me. Reassurance I lived off of knowing that he meant every one of them.

As soon as he saw I calmed down, he leaned in for the kill. During all the thrashing, I failed to notice that my head was to the side leaving my neck in plain view and vulnerable to anything he wished to do. My heart picked up its beating as the thought of his teeth against my neck again ran through my mind. I longed to be closer to him. So purposely I tilted my head to the side in hope he would notice. In hope to feel the pleasure run through my body of him being so close biting and suckling the sensitive skin that I expose to no one but him.

Once more his teeth glazed over my neck, but instead of biting down on the side he lifted my chin up and bit directly on the center of the throat. A gasp caught in my throat as once again my mind tried to wrap around this new feeling of pleasure and joy of being close to him.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until finally he whispered in my ear," You know Naruto, we can't stay like this forever. Things change in life.

A sigh escaped my lips because I knew it was true.

I buried my face within the folds of his shirt in hope of holding on to the last bit of warmth that he held within his embrace. " I never want to leave you. I love you," I whispered, but at the last part I buried my head further into the crook of his arm knowing that what I said would come out as complete gibberish to him, but I knew he would understand what it meant.

"I love you too, my little kit. I love you more than you would ever know."

A smile appeared on my lips that were hidden in the crook of his neck at these words, and I burrowed my face deeper within his arm seeking the reassurance that I knew he would offer to me.

I then pulled back, and looked into his dazzling eyes before shyly leaning forward and placing a light kiss upon his lips. Before looking down with a blush that stained my cheeks.

"One more thing before I leave," my head instantly shot up at his words, but I never had time to react as I was pushed onto the cold wet ground.

The shock of my back hitting the ground froze me in place, and I didn't move a muscle.

"This might hurt a little," he whispered before lightly blowing his steamy breath into my ear that sent shivers down my spine. Fear shone in my eyes as he leaned forward and sharply bit into the crook of my neck. This bite was different from the others. This bite, was anything but playful and was filled with pain. A gasp escaped my throat as I felt a warm liquid make its way down my neck to the muscels on my chest.

I had no time to tell him to stop, before he started to suck on the wound. Black dots flew across my vision as my mind tried to grasp what he was doing. Was Sasuke drinking my blood? Oh my god, he was!

Struggling I knew was useless, but still I struggled with all my might against the looming form that was hovering over me. I tried shoving him off of me, but I might as well be a mosquito for he continued drinking and lapping at my throat as if he were a puppy dog and I was his favorite treat.

I could feel every muscle in my body contract and tense up, as I slowly lost the power to move.

"Sasuke?" I croaked. Confusion clouded my head as question after question flew through my mind. Why had Sasuke changed so quickly? Had I done something wrong?

The last thing I remember before everything went blank was him lightly laying me on the ground in the soft moss of the forest. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but it has to be this way." He then got up, and all I could do was look at him from my place on the ground. I watched his back as he got farther and farther away, and the last thing I remembered was a pathetic sound coming from somewhere, "Sasuke?" That sound was me. That one word held all the questions that I desperately needed to be answered, but the thing I didn't know was that these questions wouldn't be answered for years to come.

Sweat poured from my forehead as once again the dream that tortured me every night after that night ran through my head. Ever since that night three years ago when Sasuke had left the village to go to Orochimaru's, the same memory came back in my dreams. Not one night has passed since I hadn't woke up covered in sweat and crying.

True, I trained daily in order to keep my mind away from my memories of him, but never did they go away. My heart heart each day, and each night I never received peace even in sleep. The boy that had stolen my heart all those years ago and crushed it, never let me rest whether it was in the daytime or night. The training made me stronger physically, but mentally I was still just as confused as to why Sasuke left me like that. I also wondered daily why he drank my blood, even though the answer was clear. He was one of the creatures of the night, a vampire. He was one of those beings that haunted the world and everyone knew about and feared.

True vampire attacks were rare in the village, but still they happened. I sadly was just another victim of the mind games that they played. I gave my heart innocently just to have it torn to pieces by him. By the one I still loved, but would never admit to anyone.

The fact that Sasuke was a vampire didn't bother me at all. It was the fact that he lied to me, and tricked me that tore my heart to shreds. He played games with my heart that completely tore me to shreds.

"Naruto? I turned towards the voice that spoke to me and there stood Kakashi sensei standing on the tree limb outside my window. I always slept with the window open on warm nights in order to enjoy the nice breeze that flew through it. He stood there proud and tall, with an air of authority around him, and I knew that wasn't an act at all and that he was a strong shinobi that could take on anyone.

He looked me over, but said nothing about my sweaty appearance, because he discovered a month after Sasuke left about my night terrors. So it wasn't a shock to see me in bed looking a mess as if someone close to me has died the night before. It might as well have happened though.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei?" I asked and immediately plastered a smile on my face. It was a smile that I knew would daze anyone and make them believe I was happy. After all it had worked for how many years? Since I was born, and raised on the streets until Sasuke found me, and gave me a home to live in?

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you and Sakura at noon.

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei. Have you told Sakura the news?"My voice sounded sickly sweet to me, but I knew it would fool anyone including the man in from me.

"No, not yet. She's on a personal mission for lady Tsunade at the moment, but should be back in about an hour or two.

I only nodded in response, and dashed out of the bed towards the dresser in order to get the clothes I would need for today. I then flashed a bright smile towards Kakashi before heading out the door with a wave of my hand. Might as well get an early start to the day. The sun had barely risen above the horizon so I knew I had time to kill before I went to see Grandma Tsunade so I might as well kill some time by doing something productive.

Swiftly I made my way over to the training grounds that were nestled within a forest just on the outskirts of the town. Not many people went there. In fact, it was grown over whenever I first stumbled upon it. It was Sasuke and I who had cleared it up and since then it had been our place.

For hours I practiced: rasengan after rasengan, target practicing, summoning, and so on. By the time it was over sweat was pouring down my face, and my chakra had completly dropped to low levels.

My breath passed through my throat in raspy manners as I tried to catch it while leaning against the rough bark of the tree pressed roughly against my back as I tried to get the energy to make my way back to the village in order to meet Sakura at the gate. As soon as I turned to walk away from the training field, my feet tripped in there place.

The ground came into view fast, and I could do nothing as I fell face first into the ground. On instinct, my eyes clenched shut just waiting on the impact, but it never came.

Instead, strong, warm arms made there way around my waist pulling me up close to their chest. Instantly I froze at the contact, but when I tried to move away from the person standing behind me the person spoke, "Hello, my little kit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to all that reviewed, and added me to their favorites. Thank you Bigboy, Kyouyaxcloud, The Crimson Kiss, Wolf Girl, HinaLuvLuvChan, and IWishIWasACheeseCake. I continued writing for y'all and also my friend Jessica who I love to death. So Thank y'all:)**

I awoke to light caresses slowly making there way across my back. That one motion put my whole body at ease and my body arched into the touches as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Everything was warm around me and the only thing I could think of to describe this moment was that I was content. I never wanted it to end, but suddenly the hand that was on my lower back pulled away, and that was when my mind finally reacted to someone was actually touching me.

My breathing speed up and I bolted from the bed to come face to face with the person who haunted my dreams for all those years. "Sasuke?" The name fell from my lips on natural instinct and I had no idea why I had said it.

He was sitting on the bed just staring up at me with a certain look in his eyes when finally he spoke,

" You know, Naruto, it's not polite to stare."

Heat came to my face and I knew I was blushing. I tried to look away, but a hand then came up and gently pulled my chin upwards until I was staring into the blazing red eyes of the man I once loved.

My heart speed up at the closeness of our bodies, and at how fast he had made his way from the bed, and was now standing here in front of me.

I stared into his eyes and I knew I should look away, after all, I was staring into the legendary sharingan, a well known trait of the Uchiha clan that could bring the strongest ninjas to their knees, but I was compelled to not back down and stared into the face of the man that my dreams consisted of for three full years now.

He was the one whom had left me all alone, and had played with my heart just to quench his thirst for blood.

Anger blazed within me, as well as sadness, as I jerked my head from out of his grasp. I should hate him! How could he do that to me!

"Get away from me, you asshole!" I was angry as hell, but the expression on his face never changed from that infamous Uchiha smirk he always used to give at my outbursts. This only made my anger build up more and more towards him. He left me alone in that forest just after he finished gorging his self in my blood. Heck, I still had the dang scar to prove it.

Rage poured from my very being, as I watched him then move closer to me, and smack! The hand had came down on my face in a flash, and I had no time to react. Every muscle in my body tensed, and a gasp escaped my throat. Dots flashed across my vision, and by the time they cleared from my sight my back was pressed against the floor of the room with the looming figure of Sasuke looming above me.

Both his legs pinned my arms to the ground, and it took everything I had not to gasp out from the pain. After all, it wasn't comfortable having about 150 pounds of pure muscle sitting on top of my chest.

"Don't you ever think about talking to me like that again, Naruto! You belong to me, and you will learn that quickly!" even though it was said with a whisper, I still cringed at the acid in his voice, and went completely still.

A minute passed, and I glared up at him from my spot on the ground, and he did the same to me. His stare was icy cold and it made me cringe into the ground in hope of escaping him. I didn't want to be here. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be my friend, not hit me around and glare at me. He was supposed to care about me!

His hand was then brought gently to my face, and rested against my cheek. My face heated as his thumb then began to stroke my face as if I were the most precious thing in the world.

"Don't cry, Naruto. I'm sorry I hit you," this brought me out of my daze, and made me realize that tears were flowing freely from my eyes, and I tried to turn my head to hide my weakness, and this made Sasuke bring me up to where I was sitting in his lap with my legs straddling his hips.

At first I tried to struggle away from him, but he held on tight, but was careful as to not cause me pain. Finally I let out a sigh and stopped all my struggling and just allowed myself to relax against him.

His hands began to run through my golden locks, and ran soothing strokes across my back. It was so warm and comforting here, just like before. If I really tried, I was sure I could convince myself that Sasuke never left me all alone in our training ground.

Stupid Naruto! Stop thinking about that. Just enjoy the fact that he is here. Speaking of here...

"Sasuke? Where am I?" I pulled away and this time he allowed it, but I still sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around my torso.

"Does it really matter, my kit?"

I nodded, and at this he let out a sigh, and I had to hold myself back from shivering as his breath tickled the nape of my neck. Wait! To close! To close to my neck! I tried to squirm out of his grasp, and froze as his hands tightened around my waist, and a low moan escaped his throat.

"You know, Naruto, that isn't the safest thing to do right now."

I froze as the truth of his words hit me, and instantly wanted out of his lap, but dared not move. "Sasuke," when he didn't answer, I continued, " can you please let me go?"

"Don't you like me holding you? After all, you seemed to have no problem with it just a minute ago."

I tried not to move around to much, due to the fact that I could now feel his obvious problem pressed against my lower region making it hard for me to not shiver in fear with a small twinge of delight. No words came out my mouth, but that was okay, because sasuke's mouth soon lowered to meet mine, and I was left in pure bliss at the feeling. Our tongue's quarreled and fought for dominance, which I surely lost and gave into him. One of his arms went to hold the back of my neck, making it impossible to pull away even if I wanted to. While the other snaked around my waist, and slowly crept until it was at the base of my shirt.

My face turned bright red as I felt his hand make its way past my belly button to my nipple. I let out a light gasp as he gently pinched it then started to roll it around between his fingers. A low moan escaped my throat, and my head was thrown back from the pleasurable sensations that I was feeling.

My mind had completely stopped working at that point, and no thoughts appeared within my head. That is until, I felt his hand make it's way to the waistband of the pair of pants I wore.

That was when I finally realized what I was doing, and my body jerked back in order to put some space between us. I didn't want to be near him. I couldn't. Not after what he did to me.

On natural instinct when he tried to come closer again, my fist shot out and punched him dead in the gut, knocking him off the bed.

I stared at my fist in shock then at him getting up from his spot on the floor. I then completely looked away and made my eyes stayed glued on the heel of my foot, as I tried not to look at him.

I knew I was in trouble, big troble.

I could feel him gazing daggers at me, and I knew I had angered him once again. Crap, Naruto. Don't you know it's not smart to anger him. I mean the guy had already hit you for just calling him an asshole, and now I have gone and shoved him off the bed. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

His voice was like acid that burned into my very being, " Naruto, I was going to go easy on you, but now it seems I have to teach you your place here."

I wanted nothing more but to disappear into the mattress and away from his torturing gaze. My breath came out raspy from fear, and adrenaline filled my veins as I made a run for the door, but I was unable to take no more than two steps before he was there in front of me, blocking my only way to freedom.

His face was filled with anger, and dread filled my entire being as I stared into the crimson colored eyes of his sharingan.

On instinct, I fell back several paces as he made his way towards me. My heart beat sped up to an alarming rate, and the only thing that was able to go through my mind at the time, was of a wolf and its prey, and of course, I was the prey.

"Sasuke, please..." I tried pleading with him, but that didn't stop him from coming one more step closer to me.

My back was pressed against the wall, and the only thing I could do at this point was give into the figure that was looming over me.

I had no time to react as he pulled his hand back and snapped it forward hitting me dead in my stomach. I tried to cry out, but no sound was able to escape from me, as I sank to my knees on the ground.

"You will learn to respect me, and you will learn it now," his voice was like ice, and I knew there was no way I could get out of the mess I had caused.

I glanced down at my feet then looked back up at him with tears in my eyes. This man right here, this vampire, was the one who had caused me so much pain, and here he is again, just adding to it. I didn't know what else to say so I said the only thing I could think of, " Sasuke, why?"

Those two words left me so broken inside and at the time, I didn't care what he did to me. I just needed to know why. Why has he hurt me so?

"Why?"

He gave no answer, but instead pulled me up by the front of my shirt, and all thoughts stopped in my head, as he began dragging me towards the bed. Oh god no. Please no.

**Sasuke's Point of View a Few Minutes Later:**

I gazed down at the boy whom I had pinned below me, and saw how his eyes begged for me to stop. I knew he didn't want me to touch him, but what he didn't know was how appealing he looked laying there beneath me begging to be let up, and farther away from me.

A sudden pain came to my heart as the very thought of my soon to be mate wishing to be no where near me. Once again I gazed down at him, and at the tears running down his cheeks, and I knew I would go no farther despite the fact that my blood was boiling. But even so,I could never hurt my kit like this, and I knew as of right now, he was now absolutely terrified of me and this small little fact saddened me greatly.

I wanted to apologize, but no words seem to come to mind, so slowly I bent down and started licking the tears from my mates face. I never wanted to see those tears there again, no matter what happened, I wanted him to be happy.

Even though I was gentle as can be, tremors of fear still radiated from his body, but after some time I could hear his heart beat slow to the normal rate of what a human's heart should be, and once again my hand reached up to stroke his hair in comforting twirls. It was silky soft and I relished in the feeling of it threading through my fingers.

I sighed.

'Stupid, Sasuke. You almost let your anger get the better of you again. You must not hurt your mate.' I chastised myself mentally.

I knew it would take time for Naruto to adjust to life here, but I would wait for him for all eternity if I had to.

We stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, just in peaceful silence, but that was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

I almost growled but caught myself, just in case I scared Naruto again, and gently I climbed off of him, and made my way towards the door.

There standing at the threshold of the now open door stood the white haired childish companion of mine. He was one of the three people with whom I trusted enough to help run the castle.

"Can I help you, Suigetsu?"

"Yes, sir. There are visitors waiting to be greeted by you out in the great hall." he replied.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned to look back at Suigetsu, "Okay, I will be there in about five minutes."

Once the door was securely closed I turned back to my blond beauty and stared at him, and he stared back. His eyes were no longer filled with tears, and they seemed quite like the same eyes of the Naruto before I left the village. This almost made me smile at the thought of having things like how they were before.

"Naruto, I have to go for awhile, but there is something I must do before I leave,"I said as Imade my way back to him.

His eyes swarmed with questions, but before he could even open his mouth to get the words out, I was already above him and nuzzling his neck. My target was quite clear, but I didn't just want to bite him and leave; I wanted him to enjoy it.

I continued nuzzling his neck until I felt his heart slow once again before I made the next move by lowering his back to the bed with both my legs straddling his hips.

He made no protest as my tongue flicked out to the jugular vein in his neck, and as soon as my tongue made contact my lips followed. A low man escaped his throat as my hand began to roam over his body, but I was careful as to not push him too far. One hand cupped the back of his neck while the other roamed over the hem of his shirt in order to find the sweet little nub that I knew would send tremors of pleasure throughout his body.

"Sasuke," the sound of my name on his lips went strait to my erection, but I knew I must ignore it. I knew I could not go that far at the moment. I didn't want to take my mate like that.

Not only was I beginning to have problems down stairs, but my thirst for my mates sweet blood began to take over my entire being. I knew I had to drink soon.

I began sucking on his neck before lightly nipping at the patch of skin that rested between his collar bone. Finally, I gave myself the pleasure to bite fully down into my mate's delectable skin. That sweet nectar began to flow freely onto my tongue, and I was in pure bliss. The only thing that I could do at that moment was to drink deeply from the wound, and losing myself in the pleasure.

Slowly my hunger was satisfied, and I opened my eyes to see Naruto lying beneath me. He was in a daze and covered in sweat, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. A smile came to my lips at the look on his face, but I knew he would be tired after that type of activity, so instead I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead before slowly getting off of him, and lifting the covers to the bed.

"Sasuke?" he questioned my motions.

"Stay here, I'll be back later, and until then rest my dear. You will be surely tired after that."

I then leaned down again and placed a tender kiss on his lips before turning back towards the door. Right when I got there I turned back and saw that Naruto was already drifting into the world of sleep.

"Sleep, my precious. Sleep, and wait for me to come back for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to several people who reviewed, favorited, etc.**

**Bluecandy145, Bailey-chan123, CosignToOblivion, atem4Yami, Amy-Sama90, OrigamiNinjaGirl, THExCAGELING, monkey8312000, BrokenxWinged, The Crimson Kiss, Yuki l anderson, HinaLuvLuvChan, KyouyaxCloud, Isis-yolly,**** and TheAmazingBouncyBall. Thank y'all so much:) Y'all are what keep me writing:)**

The meeting had lasted longer than expected, and I was yearning to get back to my precious mate who I had marked all those years ago, before I left.

I could already feel his lips upon mine, and his moans practically was torn from his body as I made sweet love to him. "Sasuke!" he would call as he reached his climax that was given to him by the one and only. Our hips would move in the rhythm with the other partner, and I could already feel his body squirming beneath me. Just when he finishes climaxing I would lean down gently and drink his sweet nectar that gives me life.

My lower region was soon having some issues and I knew I would have to let them go away before I went into the same room as him. My footsteps then slowed to a steady paste, and I glanced around me at the walls of the castle. It was dark down here, and the only light that was illuminating the halls were that of the torches. No windows were down here, and this made it a dark place that has that claustrophobic feel to it. I knew Naruto must hate that room that I placed him in, and plans were already racing through my mind to get him moved.

Tapestries hung on the wall that had the sound village symbol placed upon them. After I had killed Orochimaru, and then killed my brother, I was sure to come back and take my rightful place as the Kage of this village. Our town now had several trading partners, and alliances. Most places have been made peace with where Orochimaru had caused turmoil. This village was practically one of peace where families could easily raise their children without the fear of them being taken away and sent into slavery.

True, slavery still existed here, but I was still in the process of fixing it. I didn't like it one bit, and wished that the people of this land didn't have anything to do with it, but stuff like this will take time and hard work. Just as Naruto would.

When I arrived at the door, about fifteen minutes had passed after my little fantasy of my little kit, enough time to have let my little problem disappear.

Once in the room, my eyes went to the bed where he laid, exactly how I left him. His golden hair framed his face so perfectly, and shined in the torch light. His tan skin looked like that of a god's, and had no flaws on it except for the three whisker like marks on each cheek, and the crescent shaped markings on his neck, from where I had marked him all those years ago .

I often wondered why his body never scarred despite the fact that he had many reasons to have them, and after becoming apart of the Akatsuki for about three months, I learned that Naruto was the vessel of the Nine Tailed Demon fox known as Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had the healing properties to heal any injury of its host, unless the mark was powerful enough to intervene with these properties. A mark such as a vampire's claim on a human being. I looked at the scar on his neck, and slowly reached out to touch it with my finger. It was my mark that I had left to protect him while I was gone. I knew nobody would wish to touch what was that of another vampire's because there would be hell to pay if they did so.

The bite mark that I had placed on his neck earlier, had already healed, and for that I was grateful.

My hand moved from his beautiful neck, to the scars upon his cheeks, and memories flooded back to me as I remembered how he was always made fun of back at the academy. Every time someone mentioned them in a bad way I would instantly pounce on them, and pound them to a pulp. My angel was beautiful, and no one would talk badly about him. No one! After the first kid, no one made fun of Naruto when I was around, but I still knew they did so when I wasn't there beside him.

Even after all he had been through, his face was so peaceful and lively looking. That was the one thing I loved about Naruto; he never gave up no matter what. When I became stronger, he did the same, but I knew he was at a disadvantage for one, because he was mortal. I would always be stronger than him, but when we were younger, I would hold back on my strength just so he would be happy.

Without realizing it my hand had begun to stroke his hair again, as I went into thoughts of our past together back at the Leaf Village. That was so long ago, and a lot has happened since then.

After leaving Konaha, I never let anyone inside my head. I was emotionless, and cruel most the times. I demanded respect, just as I had done from Naruto not to long ago. The only difference is, was that I felt regret after hurting my little kit. Never had I had any problems with punishing others before, but like I said, Naruto was always different.

I longed to hold him, just like all those times before. I wanted to feel him breath and know he was safe from anything that could harm him.

"Sasuke," I instantly looked down at the boy laying before me, and watched as his face contorted from peace to pain. He began to squirm on the bed, and reach out as if looking for something... or someone.

Sweat formed on his forehead, as he moved and squirmed on the bed, still kicking and clawing at the air. I could see tears falling from his closed eyelids, and instantly I acted. My arms encircled his body to where his head rested against my chest and he was in my lap. My hands once again rubbed soothing motions over his back, and I begun to wonder if this would be a constant thing for me to comfort him in this way.

I did not wish to wake him, because I knew humans needed more sleep than we do, especially after all the things that he has been through today. So instead I just continued to do the best I could to sooth his troubled mind.

His breathing slowed, and this brought a smile to my lips, but it soon disappeared as I remembered what he had called out while he was having the nightmare. He had said my name. Oh Kami! What have I done? Does he really fear me that much as to even dream poorly of me?

**Naruto's Dream:**

"One more thing before I leave," my head instantly shot up at his words, but I never had time to react as I was pushed onto the cold wet ground.

The shock of my back hitting the ground froze me in place, and I didn't move a muscle.

"This might hurt a little," he whispered before lightly blowing his steamy breath into my ear that sent shivers down my spine. Fear shone in my eyes as he leaned forward and sharply bit into the crook of my neck. This bite was different from the others. This bite, was anything but playful and was filled with pain. A gasp escaped my throat as I felt a warm liquid make its way down my neck to the muscels on my chest.

I had no time to tell him to stop, before he started to suck on the wound. Black dots flew across my vision as my mind tried to grasp what he was doing. Was Sasuke drinking my blood? Oh my god, he was!

Struggling I knew was useless, but still I struggled with all my might against the looming form that was hovering over me. I tried shoving him off of me, but I might as well be a mosquito for he continued drinking and lapping at my throat as if he were a puppy dog and I was his favorite treat.

I could feel every muscle in my body contract and tense up, as I slowly lost the power to move.

"Sasuke?" I croaked. Confusion clouded my head as question after question flew through my mind. Why had Sasuke changed so quickly? Had I done something wrong?

The last thing I remember before everything went blank was him lightly laying me on the ground in the soft moss of the forest. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but it has to be this way." He then got up, and all I could do was look at him from my place on the ground. I watched his back as he got farther and farther away, and the last thing I remembered was a pathetic sound coming from somewhere, "Sasuke?" That sound was me.

Once again, the one I loved was leaving me behind. No matter how much I wished to call out my voice would not work, and my body would not move. I could only stare, and my heart began to shatter. It was so painful, and all I wanted to do was cry, which was exactly what I did. I did not want him to leave me!

My eyes began to close, and once again I was left in darkness.

"Naruto? Naruto?" I looked up and there he was. It was no longer dark, and a warm light surrounded him. He then bent down and moved my bangs out of my face just as he did when we were children. His eyes were warm and inviting, as he stared into mine, and a smile was on his lips. "Hello, Kitten."

"Sasuke?" my voice cracked as I gazed into his eyes. I felt like that at any moment he would disappear again, and at that thought more tears formed in my eyes. "Please?" I asked. I don't know what I was asking exactly, but I still said it.

He then bent down and pulled me into his arms whispering, " Shh, Naruto. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay." His hand began to play in my hair, and a purr escaped my lips, and I began to nuzzle the hand before just letting go, and slipping into the warmth that was Sasuke.

**Hey:) Thanks for reading! I know that there is not a lot of action in this chapter, but I wanted to get a new chapter up, and I left the one I wrote on paper in my back pack that's at home. So in this chapter I wanted to give a little back ground to them to and their history together, and I also wanted to show that Sasuke can be there for Naruto when Naruto needs him to be. I promise to have a little more smexyness is the next chapter:) Pinky promise. This is just a thing I wrote in the last hour, so I hope you like it until I get the next one up. **

**Please review:) Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples of the fanfic world. Here's the new chapter, and don't forget read and review or else I'll leave a message for Sasuke that you hurt his little Naru, so remember REVIEW! Thanks:) **

**Also, I would like to give a shoutout to Mangamichelle12, Kinno21, nina-bell, kirenuchiha1, Midnight Kei, Tala ishtar, , superman44, KelcyXjoy , JustCallMeMoMo, 1827XLuvXYaoi, bailey-chan123, bluecandy145, TheAmazingBouncyBall, THExCAGELING, OrigamiNinjaGirl, Amy-sama90, atem4yami, and CosignToOblivion.**

I woke in a place so safe that I never wanted to move. However, my body just didn't want to accept that, and I soon became alert that there was a body next to mine. I instantly jumped up and tried to get away from the man that held me down, but failed miserably. Instead the man, also known as my vampire captor Sasuke held me down beneath him with him arms.

'Dang it! Even in his sleep he tries to dominate me,' I thought.

I gasped as I felt a hand come up to the back of my neck and pull me down. "Sasuke!" I gasped. When I looked at him, his eyes were blood red and had a hunger to them I've never seen before. Adrenaline filled my veins and I instantly began to struggle, but that did no good, and instead got me pinned between his legs with his arms grabbing a hold of my wrist holding them to the ground.

"Stop it!" he hissed at me. His voice was so different, and his eyes were turning redder. On instinct and fright I shrank away from him, and this seemed to infuriate him more.

We stayed there for about a minute. I looked up at Sasuke who seemed to be struggling with himself, and that was when I realized it. Years ago I remember us being taught at the academy that when vampires grew thirsty they became a totally different person just as he was doing now. "Sasuke," I whispered, "It's okay. You're thirsty. Go ahead and drink." I tilted my head to the side as if offering submission to him. True, I was scared, but I'd rather have Sasuke back to his regular self than his blood thirsty self, and maybe if I stopped fighting it wouldn't hurt as much I thought.

His red eyes fixed on mine, but I just continued to stay still. After a few seconds passed he finally leaned down and pressed into my neck. I was so scared, but instead of moving, I stayed in place for him to drink. 'Please don't hurt. Please don't hurt,' I kept on repeating in my head.

However, I didn't feel his teeth and instead felt his lips on my skin suckling that sweet spot he knows all to well. His hands roamed my body and sent shivers up my spine. His tongue swiped out and drew circles upon my neck, and a moan escaped my lips in pleasure. He then pulled away and looked at me. My cheeks were tinted red, and my eyes were hazed over. He just smirked and bent down again, but this time istead of going for my neck, he instead blew air into my face before rubbing his nose against mine.

A laugh escaped my throat, and all the tension left from my body, and I was instantly at ease. I reached and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down to me. Our lips crashed together and we continued to kiss for what seemed like ages. He then pulled away from my lips and instead made a trail of butterfly kisses down my jawline to the place he had bitten before. It was the only place that had been allowed to have a scar on my body. The scar he placed all those years back. This time I didn't feel nothing but pleasure, and I willingly tilted my head to the side to allow him better access. He kissed the spot once before gently biting down on the sensitive skin. Even though I was expecting it, a gasp caught in my throat, and my hands went into fist to try to get rid of some of the pain. It wasn't as painful as before, but still not comfortable.

I was however distracted when Sasuke once again began to run his hands along my legs and through my hair. Shock waves of pleasure went throughout my body and I had to hold back my moan. I could feel his tongue as he lapped and suckled at the wound on my neck, but I no longer felt pain. Only pleasure.

Once he was done, drinking his feel, I felt a little weak but ignored it. He then pulled back and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were once again black, and he looked lovingly down at me before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I was then pulled into another passionate kiss, but then broke free when I felt my shirt being removed. "Sasuke?" I whispered.

He smiled at me before saying, " You'll like it. Trust me." I then realized what he was going to do...what we were going to do, but instead of fighting it this time, I gladly welcomed it. I then helped him take his shirt off too, and we both were in a frenzy to try to get the other one as exposed as they could get.

I got on top of him and began to run kisses along his neck, before making my way down to his chest. Once there I suckled on the little nub that rested there, while gently rolling the other one between my thumb and forefinger. The man below me moaned and a smirk appeared on my face. I may appear innocent, but I know some tricks to pleasure.

I began to venture lower, but was soon pulled back up with strong hands.

"Tsk, tsk. You know I always get to go first," he smirked at me before flipping our positions easily. I let out a light scream because I hadn't been expecting that to happen so fast. He then began to suckle on my nubs, giving each his equal and undivided attention. It felt so good, and then he began to make his way lower.

His hands fount their way to the waistband of my pants and he teasingly ran his thumb under the hem of them, before finally pulling them down. I was in to much pleasure to be embarrassed, but instead just looked at him with lustful pleading eyes. I was already hard, so he grabbed me with one hand and began pumping. I was filled with such pleasure I had to close my eyes. Right now my whole world was Sasuke, and nothing could be better. A moan then escaped when I felt his warm cavern engulf me. He began to slowly bob his head back and forth, and I begged him to go faster.

He gladly complied to my wishes and went faster. A feeling was building in my stomach, and I knew I had to be a moaning mess. Sasuke then did one last suckle, and the feeling in my stomach then released and I moaned the whole time while screaming Sasuke's name.

Once done, I felt Sasuke pull away from me and lay beside me with his arms encircling my waist and pulling him to me . I was completely exhausted from the loss of blood, and the actions of what we just did.

I felt him place a kiss on my forehead, then heard the words, "Sleep, my love. Just sleep."

I gladly complied to this command and fell asleep happily pressed against Sasuke.

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

Once I was sure Naruto was asleep, I then pulled away from him careful not to disturb him. I had duties I had to perform, and I knew I was way behind. Before leaving the room I placed a kiss on his sun kissed hair. Then I made my way over to my office which gladly wasn't to far due to the fact that I asked Naruto's room to be in the same wing as my office and room. Only certain servants and people were allowed in this area, but very few were. I had it like this where I could enjoy a little peace every now and then.

My thoughts then went back to Naruto. When he wakes up, he's sure to be hungry. Plus, I can't keep him in that room forever;It's already been three days. I sighed, then sat down at my desk and began doing paperwork.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

When I awoke I realized that Sasuke had already left. I sighed. I was starving, and I had no idea how many days I have been here. This room was windowless and I hated it. 'I wonder what it's like outside right now,' I thought to myself.

I then got up and made my way over to the door of the room. I was surprised to find out that it easily opened whenever I pulled on the handle. Sasuke had forgotten to lock the door. I smiled and thanked the heavens that I was no longer trapped in this room he had put me in.

He knows I hate to be in one place for to long, and he expects me to have to stay in a windowless room. I smiled to myself, because I knew I could never be angry with him. I did need to find something to eat however. Sasuke may not need food, but I for one was starving.

I didn't know exactly where I was going so instead I just walked and took random turns when one came up. Finally, a stair case stood before me, and I smiled as I practically skipped up the stairs. The smell of food filled my senses and I knew that there was no way I was passing this opportunity to eat and explore up.

I continued to follow the smell, however froze when I heard voices coming from the corridor up ahead. For some reason, I got scared so I chose the closest door next to me and quietly shut it before they saw me.

My ear was to the door and I listened quietly praying that these people wouldn't find me. For some reason I felt that if they did find me, it would not be a good outcome for me.

"Hey, do you smell that?" a gruff voice asked. I instantly froze.

"It's human. That's for sure."

Oh my god! No! They can smell me. I then shrank farther away from the door and looked for a place to hide. Dang, Naruto! These are vampires! You can't hide from vampires!

I knew they could easily sense me now, due to my stupid adrenaline that I couldn't control, and my fluttering heartbeat. I did the only thing I could do and hopped inside the closet that I saw was in the room. The closet was empty besides a few sheets and pillows. I listened closely, and heard the door to the room open.

'Oh my god! I was going to die! Sasuke, please help me!' I desperately thought. 'I promise I'll never leave the room again. I'll stay there unless you tell me not too. Just come save me!'

The closet was then filled with light, and I looked strait into the face of one vampire. He grabbed my arm non to gently and dragged me out the closet. His eyes were red, and I knew he was thirsty. Fuck! I kicked at his face, and began screaming. Him and his two friends that were behind him just laughed.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed at them. They however all laughed, and instead moved closer to me.

"Relax, it'll only hurt a little," one of them cooed in my ear. I wanted to punch him in the face, but when I attempted to my hand was grabbed and bent painfully behind my back. I cried out, but they never let me go.

"Sasuke!" I screamed for him, begging he would hear me.

"You really thing the king of sound would care about you, mortal. Ha! Don't make me laugh." He then pushed my head aside revealing my neck. It was the opposite side that Sasuke had bitten on therefore they couldn't see his mark.

Right when his teeth were about to come into contact with my skin, the door banged open and everyone in the room looked up. I was shaking beyond belief, and was relieved at whom I saw at the door.

"Let the boy go, now," his voice was cold and demanding. It sent shivers of fear up my spine, despite the fact they were not directed at me. All the hands that were on me instantly let me go and I ran over to Sasuke.

His arm wrapped around me, but his eyes still rested on the men. "I could have you killed for this. Never, and I repeat never, touch what is mine again," he growled before leading me out the room.

We walked for a while before he said, "Naruto, why did you leave the room without me. It's dangerous here for mortals."

I was still kinda shaky, but I still replied, "You know I don't like staying in the same place to long. Plus, I was hungry."

I paused at the last part. His eyes softened, and he said, "Well come on then. I'll take you to get some food."

A huge smile came to my face when he said this and my arms wrapped around his waist tightly in a thank you hug.

**Remember, Reviews make me want to write faster. I also love all the people who support me in writing. If there is anything I need to improve or go back and change, like a typo, please let me know. Thanks:)**


End file.
